His first
by Ednor
Summary: Lestrade wakes up in his office and finds a stranger who seems to know a lot about him. Rated M for M/M sex and explicit language.


**My first story, I hope to elaborate some more on this relationship between Gregory and Mycroft. Though I've also published some short stories using my own characters, they were all in my native language and this is the first one writing in English. If (and I did, I'm sure of it) I made any mistakes and you've found them please point them out for me so I'll know better next time. **

**I've put up the sequel to this story. It's called: "The Man with the Umbrella". I've decided not to post it as a 2nd chapter on this story, because I think this is quite finished as it is. **

**I've updated the story a bit, changing some of the grammar mistakes I made. With thanks to DhampirParadox for pointing them out to me. Thank you for that.**

Gregory was behind his desk at Scotland Yard. It was the middle of summer and despite of the sun shining outside, his office was kept cool with the new air-conditioning system now fully operational. His office was one of the largest on this floor of the building, he had dark blue carpeting throughout, a long wooden desk with a very light finish, three chairs around it, a small and comfortable couch behind the door. For those times he fell asleep behind his desk and couldn't be bothered to go home and filing cabinets against his left and right walls. He sat with his back to the window that had a special layer, where you could look out but the people outside could see no more than a mere shadow moving around.

It had been quiet all week. The heat wave that had been going on outside the building was so intense that people couldn't be bothered with serious crimes. Sherlock had called the Detective Inspector several times over the last week insisting that he was keeping cases from him. Greg had told him to go lie down on his couch with a couple of nicotine patches so he could relax more. Greg started to wonder if Sherlock was ever quiet or not thinking about anything.

He himself had slept in the office a couple of nights this week. He couldn't sleep at home feeling all clammy from sweating in the heat of his bedroom. Greg did have a ceiling fan that blew cold wind over his naked body, but the heat was still too much for him to get a decent night sleep out of it. It was around seven now and all the inspectors on his floor had gone home to their families. Greg had no-where to go since his divorce two years ago. Ever since he'd found out his wife was cheating on him, he'd started working very hard, immersing himself in his job. He decided to sleep on his office couch again tonight and just went out for a quick bite at the deli around the corner from the Yard building. Glad to be back in the office when the cool air hit him at the entrance. Spending some time on long overdue paperwork he finally gave in and went to lie down.

He woke up in the middle of the night to a sound in his now dark office.

"Who's there?" Greg instinctively went for his gun, but he wasn't wearing a holster.

"My my," a soft voice spoke from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Greg blinked getting his eyes used to the dark. He saw a dark shadow of a figure by his desk. He could tell the man, the voice was definitely male, was long and slender and appeared to be holding something long and stick-like in his hand. "Why are you here? How'd you even get in here?"

"So many questions Detective Inspector Lestrade." The cool voice sent shivers down Greg's spine.

"You might try answering a few of them," Greg replied.

"All in due time Detective Inspector, all in due time. First I have a question for you." Greg remained quiet waiting to hear the question and he was very stunned when he heard the slender figure ask: "Are you a top or a bottom?"

_Holy fuck. How did he know? How could he know?_

Greg was dumfounded at this question coming from this man, who he'd never met before, in his office at bloody Scotland Yard in the middle of the night. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak but a whimper. "Wha?"

"Oh you heard me Detective Inspector. Is the question taking time to reach your brain? I can only imagine it must be a shock to go so long at being so secretive about your 'persuasion'. I read you've even been married. That must have been a joke. You must have known it wasn't going to last."

"Who the fuck are you!" Greg raised himself off the couch and moved toward the slender figure by his desk. In turn the man used his stick, which turned out to be an umbrella, to tackle him back into a sitting position on the couch. The slender figure stepped back to lean against the desk again, seemingly unperturbed and Lestrade decided he needed another plan to get out of this... whatever it was.

"Temper, temper Detective Inspector. You may want to hear more before you go attacking me for no good reason."

Greg spoke, his words now slow and very clear: "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my office?" His voice darkened by the emotions that were raging through his body.

"My name is of no importance, all you need to know is that I have your best interest at heart and I'm here... to... help." The words came as if he'd been rolling them around on his tongue. The man sounded posh, like politicians you hear talking on TV. "It's a nice office you've got here Detective Inspector. It doesn't look like it's seen many exiting days... or nights." As the figure said this he turned his head sideways and Greg got a good look at the man's features as the faint moonlight came shining through the glass behind him. The profile sent a little shiver through his body. The man looked, for lack of a better word, perfect. Greg could feel his cock moving slightly in his pants and rubbing against his briefs.

"You must be working for the government."

"Very good deduction Detective Inspector."

"Could you stop calling me that, it's very annoying."

"May I call you Gregory? Or do you prefer Lestrade?"

"Greg is fine."

"Gregory it is then." Greg's cock shifted again at the man mentioning his name and sent a shiver up is spine.

A moment of silence, after which the man started speaking again. "Now that we have the formalities out of the way I'll tell you why I'm here."

"That would be nice," Greg said in a sarcastic tone.

"I've been watching you Gregory." Another shiver. "You've been locking yourself away for a couple of years now. You need to step out into the world and smell the roses."

"What in the hell are you on about? Did you escape from the sanatorium?" Greg interrupted the man.

"Oh Gregory, I'm afraid you're still in denial." Greg's cock rubbed against the soft cotton of his briefs again and he was starting to be glad that it was still dark in the room. "I see you sitting in this office day after day."

_He's been watching me for days?_

"Working, doing paperwork, calling people, sleeping, having diner on your own. Sitting behind your computer at your desk, one hand under the table. Jerking off to some porn you downloaded."

"How do you know that? How?" Greg's mouth got dry in an instant as he gasped for more air.

The man continued as if he hadn't been interrupted: "Slumping in your chair as you're watching those men going at it like rabbits. Do you like that Gregory? Men touching, sucking, fucking?" Greg's cock shifted violently as memories of some of the films he'd seen came back into his mind. "I can tell you're thinking about it right now. I can hear your cock moving in your pants." Greg started to breathe heavily and felt his heart rate going up. "I know you've been hiding Gregory. You've never been with another man, have you?"

"What?" Greg said stupidly, still in shock about his secret coming out.

"The question is not that difficult Gregory." Every time the slender figure spoke his name Greg held his breath for a split second, letting the shiver run wild over his spine. "Have you ever been with another man?"

Greg swallowed as he laid his secret out on the table. "No. No I have never been with a man."

"Would you like to be with another man?"

_Oh God yes! _And with this thought Greg got lost in his mind. His feelings and how they'd always steered him towards other men, but he'd never dared to act on them. He had never given in to his body aching for the touch of another man. He could feel his cock growing.

"Gregory." The man sounded stern. "Would you like to be with another man?"

He stammered the word, yes, as it softly rolled off his tongue.

"Then I will be your first." A small explosion of butterflies flew out to all the soft and round corners of Greg's body and he sighed. "I will take that as a confirmation of your willingness to comply." The man said in his posh voice. "Now get up Gregory."

It took him a split second to think about it but Greg was already so exited and horny that nothing but the sprinkler system turning on and spraying cold water over his warm body would stop him and he knew it. And so Greg got up, slowly and a bit unsure of what was going to happen next.

The man stepped forward and spoke softly into Greg's ear. "I like to be in control Gregory, but I have no wish to hurt you in any way. If you'd like to stop at any time, for any reason, all you have to do is say so. Do you understand?" Greg nodded but realized that the man still couldn't see him, so he said: "Yes."

"Now we'll start very slowly." The man said as he softly stroked Greg's arms. His fingers felt soft, as if they'd never seen a hard day's work in their life. The warm touch sent his mind into overload position and he was worried he was going to come from all the excitement he felt at this moment. One hand moved up and cupped his face. "I'm going to kiss you now Gregory." Shivers at the prospect and from the man saying his name again.

His lips felt soft and warm as they gently brushed against Greg's. Just grazing them at first and as Greg got used to the touch he wanted more. It all felt like he wanted so much more. His heart raced in his chest and he let himself be lead. Only letting out a small whimper as to let his mystery man know that he liked it. That he was ok with it. That he wanted more. And he got more as the slender man pushed his lips into Greg's with a little bit more force so they where now pressed together and he could feel them opening up for him, inviting his tongue to explore. And so he did. His tongue entered the man's mouth and rolled around taking in the taste of the man, smelling his musk perfume and he was so aroused by this that his flesh almost exploded out of his pants. He let out some groans as he got more and more exited. Until the man suddenly pulled away from him.

"Hold on Gregory, we've still got a long way to go tonight."

"I'm sorry. I'm .." Greg stuttered.

" I understand, just try to relax and let me take care of it." Greg calmed down a bit when the man started kissing him all over his face.

_Oh God. Is it finally going to happen?_

"It just might," the man said when he stopped kissing Greg for a moment.

Greg was, and not for the first time tonight, dumfounded. "What? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Oh Gregory, I know so much about you." The man felt Greg up over his t-shirt, over his already hard nipples and his long and slender fingers moved under his shirt and slowly pushed it upwards. Greg feeling the warm, soft hands moving over his side and back as the shirt was pulled over his head and fell to the floor. "But I'm not going to spill all my secrets in one night."

He didn't want to sound needy, but Greg couldn't help himself. "You'll come back for me, after we're done?"

"I have a feeling that says we'll never be done. I've waited for this for a long time now. Waiting for this exact moment to show you what you've always known about yourself but never dared show anyone else."

Greg didn't know what to think of this. This man had been keeping an eye on him for a long time. What if he was a stalker or a psychotic and wanted to kill him later. The movie Basic Instinct came to mind. Michael Douglas had looked so hot as he was being fucked.

"You may touch me if you wish Gregory."

Greg hesitated, but his curiosity won him over. His hands moved over the man's clothes. He could feel the fine and probably very expensive tread of his suit pass below his fingers. Moving his hands over his arms he soon passed to his chest. Was it his imagination or did he feel a slight tremble in the man as he passed over the nipples.

"You may take it off if you wish Gregory."

A shiver again at hearing his name from this stranger. Greg came in closer and smelt at the man again. Taking in his scent, so he might recognize him later. He put his hands under the man's suit over his shoulders and took the jacket off. It fell unceremoniously to the floor. The pale moonlight made the man's white blouse light up in the darkness and Greg could appreciate the man's figure even more.

"Like what you see Gregory? There's more to come."

Shivers.

Greg's fingers starting working at the man's waistcoat and it soon fell to the floor, quickly followed by the blouse. He started to touch the bare chest, hesitantly at first. Oh how he'd longed for this moment for so many years. Denying himself this rich pleasure. His hands quickly becoming more sure as he felt the man's muscles beneath his fingers. He stopped at the nipples and softly tugged at them, the man let out a long warm breath and they started kissing again. Their bodies coming closer and eventually touching. Chest to chest, heaving in sync and slowly letting their hands explore each other's body. The detective was sure that this was the best feeling he'd ever had. They stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity, until the man pulled back again.

"So I come back to my original question."

"What?" said Greg as he tried to remember.

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

His cock pushed at his underwear again as Greg contemplated the question.

"I don't know, " he finally said.

His mystery man started kissing him softly again. "Don't worry ," he said intermits his kisses, "we'll try you fucking me first and if you're ready later, I can fuck you."

Greg's cock jolted in anticipation. _Oh, that would be..._ His thought getting cut off when he got smothered by a kiss and the mystery man moved his hands down over Greg's back, finally letting them rest on his butt. Kneading the two halves with his hands and pulling their groins together so each man could feel the others erection. While slowly moving his body up and down pushing his groin into Greg's the man whispered into his ear.

"Would you like me to take the next step?" He did not wait for an answer. He let go of Greg and gently put one of his hands on the front side of his trousers, right where his cock was throbbing underneath the layer of fabric. For a moment Greg couldn't breathe, he was standing absolutely still as the butterflies seared through his body again.

"Fuck," is all he managed to get out of his mouth. But he wanted to say so much more. He wanted to say that this felt so good, so fantastic, so wonderful and that he should have tried this so very long ago.

"I know," said the man shushing him. It was like as if he could really read the D.I.'s mind. "It's going to be even better very soon, I promise."

_Oh God!_ Greg thought, it couldn't get any better than this. Surely it couldn't.

But then it did as the man gently, but firmly moved his hand over the outside of Greg's trousers creating the friction Greg had longed for. Greg could control himself no longer and pushed the man backwards and sideways towards the filing cabinets. He slender man let out a large groan when his body slammed into them. The noise from the impact echoed in the room.

Greg kissed the man all over. The moonlight coming in from the window, now lighting the man from the side, filling his body with shadows and showing Greg what he looked like, though he still couldn't distinguish colors he saw the man had a pale complexion and looked finely groomed. Hair probably blond or possibly ginger. Greg ran his hand through the man's hair as he kissed him and let his other hand move up and down the side of the other man. The man reciprocated by kissing back forcefully and putting his hand back where it was before he got slammed into the cabinets.

There they stood for a while. Moaning, kissing, stroking. Until the agile and apparently well trained man grabbed Greg and forcefully slammed him into the cabinets where Greg let out a groan as wind was knocked from his lungs. It took him a second to come to terms with what was going on, but in that time the man had already unbuttoned his trousers and they slipped down his legs and fell to the floor. Greg stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He felt warm hands grabbing his buttocks under his briefs, before the hands moved to pull his briefs down. The man before him holding on to them as he kneeled to pull them all the way to the floor, until Greg could step out of them. Greg looked down at the man before him, seeing his erection pointing at his face.

"If you'd like to stop at any time, all you have to do is say so," the man repeated.

"Yes..., no...," Greg sounded confused. So he tried pleading. "Please."

"Please, what?" The man teased. Already holding on to Greg's legs.

Greg's erection moved up and down as he contracted his muscles involuntarily.

"Please take my cock into your mouth and suck it."

It had been so long since he'd had a blow-job. After he broke up with his wife he hadn't even been with a women. He'd gone on a few dates, trying to see if he'd be able to connect to someone, but deep in his heart he already knew he was gay. His mind just hadn't caught up yet. He tried to remember how long it had been when he suddenly felt the warm and wet mouth of the man before him close around the head of his cock. Greg threw his head back violently and slammed them into the cabinets. He could feel the pain, but it quickly dissipated through the feelings that came from his erection. He was so hard, he thought he was going to explode. He put one hand on the man's head, running his fingers through his hair looking down and letting the moonlight light the man's face from the other side. He could see the man's head bobbing back and forth over his erection and it felt and looked so good.

"Bloody hell," he exclaimed as the man sucked hard on the tip of his erection, making his whole body convulse.

The man stopped suddenly. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked swallowing down some of the pre-come that was oozing out of Greg's slit.

It took all the self-restraint Greg had to say: "Yes." The man quickly looked down, like he was disappointed. As if he'd failed his mission. Greg dropped to his knees, cupped the man's face and pulled it up slightly so their eyes could meet. It was still dark but Greg was sure he man was able to see as much of him as he saw of the man.

Greg looked intently at the man, finally saying: "I want you so badly it hurts." He could see a faint smile rise on the man's face. "But if you're going to be my first, I want to know who you are. If I am going to fuck you, I need to know ." Greg didn't care how needy that sounded. He didn't just want a one-night stand. If he'd wanted that he could have done that years ago. He just didn't want to end up alone again after a night of pure passion.

The man before him let out a sigh of relief and spoke as he looked deep into Greg's eyes.

"My name is Mycroft. I started watching you five years ago when you started working with my brother. I kept seeing you on surveillance tapes my brother was on and after a few years I realized I wasn't looking at him anymore. I was looking at you. God this sounds so creepy now. I only started surveillance on you about a month ago. I didn't know you were gay until I saw you jerking off to those movies and I just had to come and see you." Mycroft raised both hands to his face. "God I've been so stupid!" He screamed to himself. "I've blown it."

Greg was silent for a moment. Taking in all this information. Was he supposed to be angry or flattered at this man that had him followed for a month. Shame on the Detective Inspector for not knowing he was being followed.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave," Mycroft said tentatively. " I should have never come." He pulled his hands from his face, looked down at the floor and started to get up.

"No, please don't leave." Greg himself was a bit surprised to hear those words coming from his mouth. This was the man that had had him followed, that had filmed him watching porn and jerking off at work. How could he trust this man? This man had some serious problems if he thought he could treat people this way. Suddenly a thought came to Greg's head.

"Who is your brother?" Already guessing the answer to that question. "What is your last name?"

"My brother's name is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

Suddenly everything fell into place. Greg thumped his head with the side of his fist. "Sherlock," he exclaimed. This man, who had let him experience what it felt like to be with another man. Who had wanted to meet him just by seeing him on a screen. Who already knew everything about him was

Sherlock's brother. Coming from the same socially inept family. At least this brother knew he'd done wrong and looked like he really felt sorry about that.

_We'll work on your social skills later._

Greg smiled as he made his decision and Mycroft looked at him hopefully, but wearily.

"I think I'm going to have to let you go," Greg spoke the words like he was repeating them to a suspect. All hope faded from Mycroft's face. He looked like a puppy that had been yanked away from its mother. The strong features Greg had admired about him just a few moments ago had faded. He looked sad and broken. It was obvious to Greg that there were feelings there.

"I understand," Mycroft said with obvious disappointment.

"No you don't."

"No I don't?"

Even in the darkness Greg could tell Mycroft had raised his eyebrows.

"I hadn't finished my sentence. What I meant to say was: I think I'm going to have to let you go, so you can suck my dick again." And Greg smiled a very broad smile that enveloped his whole face.

Mycroft looked surprised and didn't need telling twice as he got on all fours. Greg's erection had softened but when Mycroft's lips closed around it for the second time tonight it came back up to its former glory in no time. Knowing who the man was made Greg love the experience even more. It wasn't just about the sex now, it was about getting to know each other and sharing experiences he'd never thought he'd have. Greg had always been faithful to his wife even when he lost interest in her body completely. He couldn't blame her for seeing other man if he didn't perform his marital duties. Maybe in the back of her mind she already knew, when even he wasn't sure. But Greg knew for sure now this is the feeling he'd been craving all his life. He ran his hands over Mycroft's back as he enjoyed the sucking noises coming from his groin.

"Take off your pants." Greg pleaded.

Mycroft held Greg's erection in one hand and slid his tongue along his length tantalizingly slow. Greg smiled at being teased again. He was glad to see Mycroft had taken over the reins again. He could see the white of Mycroft's eyes looking up at him as he sucked the length of his cock inch by inch down until he reached his balls and put one in his mouth. The warm tingly feeling almost made Greg come.

"No! Not yet!" he exclaimed loudly and it took all of his self restraint again to keep from coming. He bit his tongue hard and fisted Mycroft's hair. "No, please," he pleaded with Mycroft after the feeling subsided a bit. Mycroft kept licking his balls and Greg knew that if he took another one in his mouth he was surely going to come.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to take off your pants." Greg pleaded again.

"Then what?"

"Oh God," Greg breathed, as a particularly violent shudder pushed his groin forward almost landing his balls in Mycroft's mouth again.

"Then I want to come inside you so badly."

Mycroft let go of Greg's erection and turned himself around placing his feet between the Detective Inspectors knees, inching backwards until he could feel the erection hit his pants. He got up on his knees and turned his head around as much as it would go kissing the man now behind him. As they kissed Greg undid the belt, button and zipper of the man in front of him. The pants fell down smoothly and Greg felt through the thin layer of underwear at the hard flesh that was shifting under his touch. He felt another man's erection for the first time and he loved it. It felt so right, so natural. How could he ever want anything else when this felt so good.

He pulled the silk underwear down freeing Mycroft's erection. He put his hand around the length and slowly moved up and down. Wondering if he was doing it right. Mycroft bucked into his hand more rapidly and every time he moved back his ass brushed against Greg's cock.

"I'm not going to last," Greg whispered into Mycroft's ear sounding disappointed.

"I'm surprised you kept going this long.," Mycroft answered. "Don't worry, we can always try again at a later date."

"Butterflies."

"What?"

"That's the third time tonight you've made me feel butterflies. I haven't felt butterflies since I was sixteen."

Mycroft turned his head towards Greg and they kissed long and hard before Mycroft got down on all fours. Greg had never done this before, but he wasn't an idiot and he'd seen all those movies. He felt his fingers down the crack and found what he was looking for. He slowly massaged his way around the tight hole. He leaned forward and let Mycroft wet his fingers with his tongue. He moved upright again and pressed one of them against the tightness slowly pushing it in. Mycroft groaned softly and with the other hand he gripped Mycroft's hip.

"Is this ok?" He asked.

"Perfect."

This endorsement from his lover made Greg feel more sure of himself and he started moving the finger in and out. After some time he added a second digit and felt the tightness enclose his fingers. Mycroft was purring and obviously enjoying the moment. Greg scissored his fingers and Mycroft let out a moan. Greg bent down and kissed the arch of Mycroft's back, using his tongue to make long wet streaks across his lovers back and buttocks. Hearing Mycroft moan softly and feeling him bucking his hips slightly.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Greg removed his fingers and Mycroft let out a little whimper before saying: "In my right trouser pocket."

Greg didn't understand but bent down to the pants that were still pooled around Mycroft's knees. When he found the pocket he put his hand in and pulled out a small bottle.

"It's some lubricant. It'll make things easier," Mycroft said.

"You've really thought this through haven't you?"

Mycroft looked back at Greg so he could see the smile on his face. Greg opened the bottle and put some of the lube on his erection, using his other hand to spread it. He put the bottle away and guided his cock to Mycroft's waiting puckered hole. Slowly, because he didn't want to hurt Mycroft, he pushed the head of his erection into his lover who let out a loud moan. Greg stopped, thinking he'd hurt Mycroft.

"Don't stop," Mycroft now being the one pleading.

Greg pushed in a little bit further before pulling out. He quickly found a stride that worked for him, each time he trust forward he pushed himself in a bit further. The tightness surrounding his cock was amazing. Never had anything felt so good around his length. Greg could feel his balls heating up and although he wanted to continue to thrust into the moaning Mycroft he couldn't stop the orgasm and so he thrust forward one last time before his cock exploded and he could feel the come being milked from his erection into Mycroft who groaned at the last thrust.

Greg was breathing heavily, his heart rate feeling twice as fast as normal and excusing himself while he bathed in the smothering afterglow of the orgasm.

"I'm sorry Mycroft. I wanted to hold on longer. I just... You are... I'm..." His rambling cut short by Mycroft who'd managed to get up on his knees and kiss Greg. Mycroft gasped slightly when Greg's erection slid out of him. Leaving himself free to turn around so he could take Greg into his arms.

"You were incredible," he said. "I'm amazed at your stamina and there will be other times." Their faces now close together and the rising sun bathing them in a warm glow. Greg could finally see the man's face and it was smiling at him. The hair he'd thought blond before turned out to be ginger and the blue eyes staring into his looked friendly. Greg noticed something rubbing against his leg and looked down.

"Oh. I'm sorry I think I've forgotten something," he smiled when he looked back up and put his hand on Mycroft's erection. "Would you like me to take care of this?" Mycroft looked as if he was going to come right there, instead he spoke in a very posh accent: "If it's not too much of an inconvenience."

Greg pushed him over rather roughly so Mycroft hit the floor with a thud and was now lying in the middle of the office and he took the length into one hand and gently put his mouth over it. It felt a little weird at first feeling something heavy push against his tongue but he quickly got used to it and started bobbing his head and hand up and down in a comfortable rhythm. Mycroft put one hand behind his own head and lifted it up so he could see this grey haired man suck his cock so intensely. He put his other hand on Greg's head so he could guide him into the rhythm he needed. His stomach muscles started contracting and Mycroft could feel the orgasm growing inside him until it exploded into Greg's mouth. Mycroft roared loudly as he came and felt Greg licking his shaft as he bathed in the warm afterglow of the orgasm.

Greg laid himself beside Mycroft on the carpet and played with the man's cock some more while it still twitched in his hand. Looking at his new lover, not being able to stop himself smiling.

Mycroft turned to lay on his side and smiled also.

"So... you're Sherlock's brother?"

"Big brother."

"In more ways than one." Mycroft turned a little red around the cheeks at that remark. "I'd like to do this again," Greg added.

"Me too."

"Tonight?" Greg didn't care if he sounded desperate again. He just didn't want this to turn out to be a onetime affair.

Mycroft checked his watch. "I'm on a plane in four hours, won't be back till the end of the week at the earliest."

Greg must have looked disappointed at this news because Mycroft added. "Don't worry, I'll come back, I promise this won't be a onetime affair."

_Get out of my head Mycroft._

He used his hand to lift Greg's head up and looked him straight in the eye. "I'll have my assistant text you when I'll be back. We'll make arrangements then. Ok?" Greg could spot a lie a mile away but all he saw in Mycroft's eyes was the truth and he smiled again.

"I'm glad," he said. "What is it that you do anyway?"

"I hold a minor position in the British Government."

Greg looked puzzled but let it go for now. He was sure he'd find out later what Mycroft actually did.

"I'd hate to fuck and run, but if my surveillance reports are correct the first inspectors will be arriving shortly. Perhaps we should tidy up a bit before they find us here?"

Greg nodded and the men got up. The sun was fully risen and both men went looking for their clothes which were spread all over the room. Greg went to get a clean blouse from one of his cabinets when he noticed a big dent in one of the doors.

"I'm going to have to think of a way to explain this," he said to Mycroft who smiled.

"A little reminder of our rendezvous." Mycroft had done up the top button on his waistcoat and bent down to pick up his jacket when he said. "You know I'll be watching you when I'm away. I'd like it if you'd show me how much you appreciated our time together with a little show?"

Greg's stomach fluttered again and he smiled and nodded.

They kissed passionately when Mycroft left.

"I'll have my assistant text you," he ensured Greg.

"I can't wait till you get back. Now go before I lock us up in here and take you again."

Mycroft was fully dressed again and looked very smart in his suit. Even though he'd just had sex you wouldn't be able to tell just looking at him. He looked immaculate. Greg opened the door and found that he still couldn't stop smiling. Mycroft grabbed his umbrella and brushed up against Greg when he left, pretending he couldn't get through the door. The last move he made was to brush his free hand slowly over Greg's cock, now stuffed back in his trousers.

"Butterflies."


End file.
